The Start of Something Greater than Us
by MunroLoverPunk
Summary: Eli is from a small town and is now living in toronto going to college. What will happen when he meets Clare...who just ran away from home with no where to stay? rated T for now but M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This song kind of goes off mine by taylor swift and it was just gonna be a one shot but I've decided to turn it in to a full blown story.**

**Clare is 18 and Eli just turned 19.**

CLARE POV

I was sitting at a booth in a small diner in Toronto. I was sobbing and couldn't stop. "Are you okay?" said a boy's voice. I looked up. He was a waiter. He looked to be about my age maybe older. He had long black shaggy hair and piercing emerald eyes. I had to admit, he was REALLY cute. "Do I look okay?" I said harshly. "Sorry I asked." He murmured something under his breath along the lines 'I was just trying to be nice for once' and started to walk away. "Wait," he turned back around, "I'm sorry I just left home." I said sheepishly. "That's why you're sad?"

"Well no actually, I kind of ran away." I looked down. "How old are you? Why did you run away?" he asked. I stared at him for a minute, contemplating if I should trust him or not. I mean I just met him and I don't even know his name, "I don't know if I should tell a complete stranger." I stated. He smiled crookedly. "Then why don't we get to know each other, then maybe you can tell me?" "That sounds okay I guess." I said with a small smile.

"I get off in 15 minutes, and then we can talk. Would you like me to bring you something to drink?" he asked sweetly. "Just a water, please." I reached for my purse but he stopped me. "Don't worry it's on me." Then he walked away. He came back a minute later with my water. I thanked him and he went to go get the orders of the table in the corner.

15 MINUTES LATER.

"Ready to go?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. I grabbed my bag while he took off his apron and hung it on the hook by the door. We get outside and I say, "I'm Clare, by the way, Clare Edwards." He smiled and extended his hand. "Eli Goldsworthy." He stared at me for a moment. "You have pretty eyes." He stated simply, "T-thanks." I blushed. "Where are we going?" I asked looking around. "Well I wanted to take you to this great restaurant I know. "You don't have to do that." I smiled. "It's my pleasure." He smirked.

I followed him out to the parking lot next door. He led me to….a hearse? "A hearse?" I said dumbfounded. He laughed, "Yes, good old morty. In case you haven't noticed I'm not the most colorful person, I like being different. So different is what I went for. I don't care what other people think." He stated proudly. "I love it, the hearse. I wasn't the most normal person either in my hometown. I was the supposed miss goody two shoes, with a purity ring and everything." I sighed and continued, " I would sneak out every night and draw. Anywhere and everywhere. I'm the good little Christian that listens to heavy metal and does graffiti."

"Wow never took you for that kind of person," we both smiled, "do you listen to dead hand?" I smile wide as we get into the car. "Yes! My favorite song by them is paisley jacket." He smirked while starting the car. As soon as the car started paisley jacket started blaring through the speakers. "I take that it's your favorite too?" he nodded. We pulled out of the parking lot while quietly humming the lyrics.

After about 20 minutes of driving we came to a large restaurant filled with people called 'the dot'. It looked nice and I thought I might like it. After we got out of the car and stepped inside, we were seated and a smiley waitress came over to us. She kept staring at Eli and I didn't like it. What is this feeling? Jealousy? It can't be, I don't like Eli I just met him for Pete's sake! "HEY WHAT CAN I GET YOU?" I already didn't like her. She's too bubbly. "I'll have a cheeseburger with fries and a coke please." Eli said oblivious to the blonde bimbo batting her eyelashes at him.

"I'll have the same." "OK THAT WILL BE OUT IN A FEW MINUTES. I'LL BE RIGHT BACK WITH YOUR DRINKS." She smiled and ran off. "Please take your time." I say under my breath. But apparently Eli heard me because he was sitting there laughing. "I'm going to have to agree with you on that one." He said. I laughed. "So, how do you want to get to know each other?" he asked. "How about we play 20 questions?"

"Sure sounds good," I nodded. "What's your favorite color?" "Lime green. What's your favorite movie?"I replied. "The last exorcism, what's your favorite food?" "Pizza, have you lived in Toronto your whole life?" I asked while eyeing the hooker putting our drinks on the table. "Nope, I used to live in a small town outside of new market. I came here for college last year; I live in an apartment near the university." He took a breath, "So, why did you run away? You don't have to answer if you don't want to…" he trailed off.

"No I'll tell you," I sighed, "my parents, haven't been getting along. My dad started drinking and my mom just doesn't care anymore. Most of the time they fight downstairs, but last night they were upstairs on a school night and I was trying to sleep. So I went outside of my room and got in between them and yelled for them to stop and just talk it out," I could feel the tears in my eyes, "b-but then-n, my d-dad turned and pushed me, hard. I fell down the stairs and hit my head and was knocked out. The next thing I knew I woke up and no one was home. I had a huge headache. I walked up to my room and packed my clothes and took some money and got on a bus and left." I was full on sobbing now. I felt Eli come over to me and hug me. I cried into his chest.

"It's ok Clare, it's all over. They are here right now." He kept saying soothing words to get me to calm down. "come on, I hate seeing girls cry, especially one as beautiful as you." I looked up and blushed. The tears came to a stop. "Hey Clare do you have somewhere to stay tonight?" I shook my head no, "Well you can come stay with me if you want. I smiled. "Thank you Eli. You are too nice. But are you sure?" "I'm positive, come on let's go." This should be interesting….


	2. Chapter 2

ELI POV

we pulled up to my apartment building and i parked in my ususal spot. clare went to grab her bag but i beat her to it, "I can get it myself eli." i smirked. "But, it's my pleasure." she smiled. i grabbed the bag and we got out. "Are you sure that you want me sleeping in your house? i mean, you just met me like...3 hours ago." she asked sheepishly. "it's fine really, you've told me alot about you and me to you, i trust you." i smiled to reasure her. "OK, but this is only until i find a place of my own." i nodded.

we got to the door and i unlocked it. we got into the elevator and i pressed 5. it started to move and i looked down at clare who staring off into space. i really like her. she's defferent. she's not like most girls that come into the diner. she's rebellious yet follows the rules, she's not fat but she's not stick skinny, she doesn't care what other people think either. she's perfect in my eyes. her eyes, they were like never ending pools for me to drown in. i can't believe how much i like her already and i've only known her for a couple hours.

"Eli, are you coming? or is this the wrong floor?" said clare from the doorway. "Oh, sorry coming." i must have been really engrossed in my thoughts about clare. i walked out of the elevator and turned left down the hall with clare close behind. We reached apartment 45D. i pulled out my keys and fumbled with the lock before finally opening the door. we walked in and clare looked around. "Nice place you got here." clare commented.

"Thanks," i smirked, "you can have the couch." she nodded staring down the small couch. "Don't worry it's a pull out." she smiled. i set her bag down by the couch. i walked over to a closet near the kitchen and pulled out some sheets and a cou[ple blankets and pillows. i set the bundle down on the bed. "Do you wanna take a shower or something?" i asked. "Yeah that would be nice. lead the way." she giggled.

i led her to the bathroom in the hallway (my apartment is pretty big), i showed her where everything was and walked out shutting the door behind me. i walked into my bedroom and changed into my pajamas even though it was only like 9:00. i layed on my bed and thought about clare. i wonder if she'd ever date a guy like me? i doubt it, but hey, a guy can try right?

A few minutes later i heard the shower turn off.

CLARE POV

after eli showed me the bathroom i took a quick shower. i grabbed some pajamas and got dressed. I walked out and found Eli in the kitchen making an ice cream sundae. Actually he was making two. "Why did you make two?" i asked and he jumped a little because i came in so quietly. I giggled. "i thought you might like one..." he looked down. i walked over to him and picked up the sundae. "I'd love some." He smiled and slightly blushed but quickly hid it.

"do you want to watch a movie?" he asked. "Sure, you can pick." he nodded and walked over to the pull out bed and put his sundae on the coffee table. he walked ove to the tv and put a movie and sat down. i sat down next to him, keeping my distance, but it was kinda hard because the couch wasn't that big, but it strangely didn't feel awkward. i think i actually have a little crush on Eli. Ok maybe a big one...

"What movie are we watching?" i asked. he pointed to the screen. i looked and it was paranormal activity. i made an 'O' shape with my mouth. i hate scary movies! "Is something wrong, Clare?" "i...its...its just that i am kinda...terrified of scary movies." i blushed. "It's ok, nothing will get you with me around." he winked. i giggled. i wonder if eli likes me? only time will tell i guess...

ELI POV

To tell you the truth i knew that Clare would be scared of a scary movie. It was kind of my plan, you know the one where the guy takes a girl to a scary movie and the girl is practically in the guy's lap. i dont think that Clare will end up jumping in my lap though because we've only known eachother for a short time, but that doesn't mean we barely know eachother. i guess we'll have to wait and see.

we were about 10 minutes into the movie when something scary was about to happen. i knew because i've already seen this movie about 20 times. i glanced at Clare out of the corner out of my eye and she looked horrified. i scooted a little closer, but i don't think she noticed. i kept inching closer, and closer. Then BAM a the door in the movie flew open and Clare jumped and buried her head in my chest. It was just too damn cute.

"s-sorry Eli, i didn't mean to..." she trailed off obviously embarrassed. "It's ok feel free to, i know you're scared so i don't mind." i smiled wide at her. She nodded her head. She leaned back into the couch and contined watching the movie. When the next scary part was about to happen, i inched slowly to her ear. She was full of tension just ready to scream. Right before something happened I whispered yelled BOO!

"ELI WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" I got up before she could hit me. She got up to and backed me into the wall. "OH you're gonna pay for that." she smiled evily and lunged towards me but i caught her by her wrist. Just then I looked into her eyes and she looked into mine. I then realized how close we were. I slowly began to lean in, she did the same. Our lips finally met. I swear i saw fireworks.

I pulled away first "We should probably go to bed." i sighed and agreed. I hurried into my and shut the door. Wow. Does this mean we're together? or does it mean the opposite?


	3. Chapter 3

CLARE POV  
Wow i can't believe Eli and I just kissed. I swear i felt a shock of electricity serge through me when our lips touched. I hope he isn't creeped out, then again he's the one that kissed me...Does this mean we're together? I hope so. I know i've been saying how I don't like him like that, but I lied. I've actually really liked him the since the minute i met him. He's really sweet and kind and he's someone who knows all of me and my past.

i was sitting on the couch when i heard a bang coming from the kitchen. I jumped up and grabbed a lamp off of the end table. i started to walk towards the kitchen and could hear some muffled swearing. I peeked in the door, it was just Eli. He was holding his foot jumping up and down. i walk in. "Are you OK?" i ask. "Stupid fuc- hey Clare! Yeah i'm fine just was trying to make some breakfast and dropped a pan on my foot." he said while bending down to pick up the pan. He rinsed it off and put it back on the stove.

I walked over to help. "Let me cook. It's the least i could do for you letting me stay here." I smiled. "OK, go for it. But beware, that pan is on the loose and is killing toes." He smirked and limped off. "Speaking of toes im gonna go and check mine to make sure its not broken." he grumbled and walked to his room. I shook my head and went over to the refridgerator. I took out some eggs and some bacon. I turned the stove on and took out another pan. I cracked the eggs and beat them in a bowl and poured them on the skillet, then i laid the bacon on and occasionally flipped the bacon or stirred the eggs.

After everything was cooked i set the table and put some food on each plate and grabbed two glasses filled with orange juice. "Breakfast is ready!" I called into the hallway towards Eli's room. He soon hurried out, sat down, and began to dig in. "This delicious Clare!" He said forking some eggs into his mouth. I giggled and continued to eat. When we were both done I picked up the plates and put them in the sink to wash later.

I went and sat back down at the table as Eli was chugging his OJ. I watched him until he set the glass down and wiped his mouth with his hand, typical guy. "Hey Eli?" he looked up and signaled for me to go on. "I...I think...I think we should talk about last night." i stammered. He stared at me and nodded. "Yeah i think we do to." He looked down playing with his glass while I fumbled with a forgotten napkin. "Clare, I really like you and I want to be with you but, i don't think i deserve you." I sighed, he was so sweet. "Why would you think that?"

"Because, I'm such a mess. I've never really had a stable realtionship with anyone and i wouldn't want to put you through that. I like you too much." He said sincerely while staing deep into my eyes. "Eli, I really like you too. But, I'm a big girl, I'm sure i could handle. Because I really want to be with you too." I smiled reassuringly. He said nothing and neither did I. We just stared at eachother for a minute, but then he leaned in and cupped my face. "Then we'll have to do something about that won't we?" He leaned in and kissed me with so much passion and emotion.

I deepened the kiss by stepping on my tippy toes and tangling my fingers in his hair. He snaked his arm around my waist and wiped his tongue across my lower lip, and that's when i pulled away. I didn't want to i just have never gotten that fair before. "I'm sorry, I have never kissed like that before." I looked down and blushed. "You know blue eyes, that blush is just too damn cute on you." He smiled. A real smile, not a smirk. I think I'm in love wiht him already! Oh no...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Could you guys try reading my new stroy lightning and thunder? Not many ppl have read it and its pretty good so please tell me what u think!**

ELI POV

Oh my god! I'm so happy, i haven't been able to stop smiling like an idiot all day! Ever since breakfast my day has been awesome. It's Sunday so we went to the movies and saw True Grit, and of course Clare cried when the horse died AND when they found out the guy died just three days before the girl came to see him. After that we grabbed lunch at the Dot which was unusually good for once. Then, we went to the park and played tag, well more of me chasing Clare, and us falling down. Next, we took a walk around the city and stopped back at the park and watched the stars. It sucks that i have to go to school tomorrow.

I unlocked the door to my apartment after we got off the elevator. We walked in and flopped onto the couch. I put my arm around her, but quickly took it back. "What was that about?" she asked. "I didn't want you to think I was weird. I mean we've only been dating since this morning. So, I thought you might think it was to soon?" I forced a laugh. She just giggled and smiled. "It's ok Eli, I like you enough for you to put your arm around me." she laughed. I smirked and swung my arm around her shoulders again. She snuggled closer into me and buried her head into my chest.

I heard her stomach growl and she looked up and blushed. "I take it you're hungry?" i asked she nodded. "Well, since you made breakfast i'll make dinner. I may not look like it, but i make a mean lasgna." I laughed. She lifted her eyebrow. "We'll see about that." she smiled seductively. "I guess I'll make dessert then..." she smirked and walked into the kitchen. I followed her in and pulled out a bowl and some flour etc. (whatever else you need to make lasgna). I started putting everything together. When i reached for the flour Clare stole it and dumped some in her bowl. I went to grab it, but she beat me to it and put it behind her back.

"Hey! I need that if you want dinner!" I say as I start chasing her around the kitchen. She turned around with a hand full of flour. "OH no you don't!" I yell a little to late for she already threw the flour in my face. I walked over to the fridge and pulled out the can of whipped cream. "Eli! NO! I'm sorry, I mean it. Revenge isn't always the answer!" she defended. "Well in this case...it is." I smiled deviously and sprayed it all over her. This went on for about 20 minutes, flour and whipped cream was EVERYWHERE. We were both covered from head to toe. We stared at eachother for a moment, then burst out laughing.

"You...should...see...your...face!" Said Clare between bursts of laughter. "MY face?" I laughed harder and so did she. After, like, 10 minutes of laughing, we finally calmed down. "I guess we should actually cook the food now..." I say wiping tears from laughing so hard. "Yeah, i guess." Clare still had a couple giggles left in her. We cleared a path and put the lasgna and the brownies in the oven. I started to wipe up the mess, while Clare started putting things away and washing the dishes from earlier.

"You can take a shower first, and you can change in my room if you want." "Thanks." she smiled and walked over and grabbed some pajamas and went into my room.

After a while i finally finished cleaning up and went into my room to take a shower and change. i walked to my door and opened it. Behind the door revealed a topless Clare. "ELI!" "OH my god! I'm so sorry!" I said quickly turning around. I heard some shuffling and then felt a hand on my shoulder. "You can turn around now." she blushed. I turned around and my pants grew even tighter than they already were from a few minutes ago. She was weard a spagetti strap purple tank and black shor shorts.

"I-I'm sorry a-about barging in, I f-forgot you were in here." I stammered. She noticed the bulge in my pants and giggled. "It looks like you have a problem." She laughed and walked out. I hurried in to the bathroom and took a shower, and umm...relieved myself of the problem. I changed into my pajamas and went out to the living room where Clare was sitting on the fold out bed. "Is your problem gone?" she asked while chuckling. I nodded avoiding eye contact. "Maybe, one day, I can help you."


	5. Chapter 5

CLARE POV

Wow, I have no idea where that line came from. I am after all 'Saint Clare'. I think Eli liked it though. Eli is amazing. Its only been like one day of dating him and I think I already love him. Of course i've never tell him this, it's just way too early in the relationship to say things like that. Plus, when ever I seem to really love someone something bad happens. Like with my parents, everything was fine until all of a sudden they started screaming their brains out at each other. Then, when I had my first boyfriend K.C., when I told him that I had a promise to god and couldn't sleep with him, after I said I loved him he cheated on me with that whore Jenna Middleton. Oh! Then he got her pregnant, yeah karma's a bitch.

"Hey Clare?" I heard Eli say as he walked into the room. "Yeah?" "Well...um...I was wondering...if you, I don't know, maybe...wanted to sleep in the bed with me? I get it if you don't want, I mean we won't do anything, just sleep." He was too sweet. "I'd love to." He smiled wide. I got up and intertwined my fingers with his. We walked into the bedroom and sat down on the bed. "So, we never did get to finish playing 20 questions..." He implied. "Well, then we'll have to continue. What is the stupidest thing you've ever done?" I asked with a smirk.

He looked away, thinking. He turned back around and looked me in the eyes. He looked sad and...regretful? "I have to tell you something, and it's part of the reason i was scared to be with someone as amazing as you." I nodded for him to go on. "In my sophmore year in highschool, I had a girlfriend named Julia. I thought she was my soulmate, but i was wrong. On her birthday I hadn't talk to her all day, so I went over to her house. When I got there, there was another car that i didn't recognize, so I just thought it was her parents' friend or something. I knocked on the door but no one answered. I was heading back to Morty when I noticed the light in her room was on. So, I climbed the tree that was near her window and got on the ledge. I looked in her window and saw her and one of my best friends, fucking." I gasped. He's been through the same as me. Jenna was my best friend before she took K.C.

"I climbed down the tree and got in Morty and drove off furious. I drove around for hours until I finally came home. When I got there Julia was sitting on my steps with a smile on her face. She asked me where I was and I told her everything that I saw. She broke down crying and I asked her, well yelled, how long it had been going on and she said for about 2 months. She then stood up and sighed. She then told me the unexpected. She said she was pregnant, and it wasn't mine. I didn't need to ask if it was mine because we hadn't gone that far yet." I could see tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry Eli, I went through the same thing."

"I'm not done," he said quietly, "After she told me, we got into a huge fight, I said things i shouldn't have and she road away on her bike with tears streaming down her face. S-she got hit b-by a car. She d-died on instantly." He broked down and put his head in his hands. "The stupidest thing I ever did was try and...I tried to kill myself." I sat there with my mouth open. I was speechless. I couldn't imagine life without Eli. "Eli, it wasn't your fault. You were the one who got cheated on. You had no idea that that was going to happen. Eli look at me." He lifted his head and barely looked at me. I put my hands on his cheeks and kissed his forehead. "Eli, it wasn't your fault. Do you hear me? Everything happens for a reason."

His tears started to let up. He stared into my eyes, as if he was reading my soul. "Thanks Clare." He smiled faintly. "Anytime Eli, I love you-" My eyes widened and so did his. I had no idea what to do. I didn't mean to say it yet. So, I ran. I grabbed my shoes and my purse and bolted out of the apartment with Eli calling after me.


	6. Chapter 6

CLARE POV

I don't know why I ran, but I just had to. I didn't know what else to do. I just dropped the L bomb on the second day of mine and Eli's relationship. He probably thinks im really desprate or something like that. Then again, I don't think he is that shallow, he's really sweet like that. Oh well too late now. I stop at a bench about 3 blocks away. I pant as i sit down for a break, with my head in my hands. I still can't believe i said that. I meant it with all my heart, but i just slipped out. I really need to learn to keep things to myself.

I sat there for a minute before i started hearing faint footsteps. I look up and see a dark figure approaching. Who would be out for a run in the middle of the night? well besides me. The figure started to get closer and closer. I started to get scared, I was about to stand up when I realized who it was. "Clare?" He said running faster toward me. I turned around and started to run. I couldn't face him, not now, maybe not ever. I ran into a nearby park and into the secluded section. I turned around to see if he was still following me, and i tripped over a tree root and sprained my ankle. "OW!" I yelled as i fell.

I heard Eli catching up. He stopped and kneeled next to me. "Clare! Are you ok?" He said in a worried voice. I looked away, sobbing from the embarrassment, not the pain. "Why did you follow me? Why are you helping me?" I say confused. "I followed you because you're my girlfriend and I care to much just to let you walk away. Now, let's get you back to the apartment and wrap up your ankle." He scooped me up in his arms, and carried me bridal style. The whole way back I couldn't look him in the eye. I still don't know how he feels. He seems like he cares enough and that should BE enough.

...

He carried me into the apartment, and brought me to his bedroom and set me down on the bed. He walked out and came back in with an ice pack. He set it on my ankle and I hissed. "sorry!" He said quickly and kissed my forehead. "Don't be, it isn't your fault. I shouldn't have ran from you." He nodded to let me know he was listening. It was quiet for a minute, the silence was deafening. He sighed and looked into my eyes.

"Clare did you mean what you said, before you ran off?" I looked away and then back at him and nodded. "Well...I love you too." I looked up and smiled as wide as my mouth would let me. Before i could reply, he captured my lips in the most passionate kiss of my life. It was filled with such passion and lust and love. We pulled away for the lack of oxygen. He put his forehead to mine, and we stared into eachothers' eyes. Best night of my life, so far.

...

I woke up to an empty space next me. I sat up and looked around. I found a small note on the pillow next to mine.

_dear Clare,_

_I had to go to class today, I'm sorry i didn't say goodbye in person, but you are just too damn cute in your sleep. I'll see you at noon for lunch. Try not to get into any trouble. ;)_

_love always._

_Eli_

Aww. He is adorable. I guess I'll have to find some way to entertain myself today...


	7. Chapter 7

CLARE POV

So bored. So bored. So bored

I am literally so bored I could cry right now. I've been doing nothing but watching tv for the past hour and a half. All I've done is stuff my face with popcorn and surf the channels. But nothing, and I mean NOTHING, was on. I wish Eli was here. Then he could suggest some weird, random, something to do...

I know! I could do a little exploring. I smiled as I thought of the idea of finding even more out about Eli. I jumped off the couch and made my way to Eli's-I mean our-room. I did a quick once over of the room. I decided to start in the bed side table. I opened the top drawer and found a few pens, a note pad, and a couple of wrappers. I moved to the drawer below it and opened it. I found two books, _To Kill A Mockingbird _and_ The Excorsist. _Those have to be two of the best books of all time. I scimmed through one of them and something fell out. I picked it up off of the floor. It was a folded piece of paper, it looked kind of old. It read:

_To Eli_

_The best boyfriend a girl could ask for_

_love, Julia_

If she said this then why would she cheat on him? I swear people can be so dumb sometimes. She has a point though, Eli is the best boyfriend ever. He is so sweet and understanding and trustworthy, not to mention hot...The list could go on. If I made a list about the things I love about Eli, it would wrap around the earth at least 5 times. Wow, I have turned into a comlete sap. ANYWAYS, back to my scavenger hunt. I looked at the piece of paper once more thinking 'why would he keep the note?' Oh well, it's probably out of respect. I put the books back into the drawer and moved to his dresser. First drawer: shirts, Second: pants, Third: socks, and fourth: boxers and...condoms?

Has Eli slept with anyone since Julia? But, he said he was a virgin, I'll have to interrogate him later...

I shut the dresser and looked at the clock on his night stand. It blinked 11:30. I still have time to look through a few more things. I walk over to his closet and open it, istantly buried by a mountain of junk. GREAT! I'm stuck, and it's getting really hot under here. Oh I hope Eli hurries up. I try and dig my way out, but end up even more stuck then before. This is just fabulous, WHY MUST HE HAVE SO MUCH JUNK?

ELI POV

So bored. So bored. So bored.

Come on bell, RING! I want to go see my beautiful girlfriend. Plus I kind of feel bad for leaving her by herself...

FINALLY

I literally fly out of my seat, after grabbing all of my shit. I run to Morty and speed out of the parking lot, anxious to free Clare of her boredom, even though for only and hour. Then I have my next class. I'm majoring in english. So, I am taking courses in grammar, handwriting, literature, and as a back up; auto shop. Yeah, believe it or not, I'm not that bad at fixing cars. I pull up to the apartment building and out the hearse in park. I hurry in the elevator and to my apartment. I open the door, "Clare! I'm home!" No reply, "Clare?" I heard a noise from the bedroom. I walk over and open the door to a huge mess. "Clare?"

I heard a muffled 'ELI!' I looke around and saw Clare's foot sticking out from underneath the pile of junk on the floor, she must have opened my closet. I started to dig in the pile and eventually found Clare in the middle of the mess. "ELI. THANK GOD! WHY DO YOU HAVE SO MUCH JUNK IN YOUR CLOSET!" she was clearly pissed...

"Well, before I asked you to sleep in my room with me," I said as I helped her out, "I needed to clean my room, and I'm not the tidiest person. So, I kind of just shoved everything in my closet?" I laughed and smiled sheepishly. "Eli, I swear if I didn't have to pee so bad I'd probably kill you." She quickly said and ran to the bathroom. She is just too damn adorable. I guess I'm gonna be cleaning this up on my own...


	8. Chapter 8

CLARE POV

It's about flipping time Eli got home and unburied me! You do not know how bad I had to use the bathroom!

When I finally came out of the bathroom, Eli was picking everything up and putting, more like shoving, it all back into the closet. I giggled and he turned around, "Do you enjoy watching me clean blue eyes?" he smirked. "Actually I find it as more of revenge." He raised his eyebrow in confusion. "You're the reason I got trapped!" He laughed while standing up from his crouched position on the floor. "Well, little miss nosy, if you weren't snooping around then you wouldn't have gotten buried." I scoffed and turned out of the room. I walked into the kitchen and opened the refridgerator.

"So what do you want for lunch?" I asked him as he entered the kitchen, "I was actually going to take you out to eat." He stated with a smile. "Where at?" "That, my dear, is classified." I groaned and went to my suitcase. "Should I dress casual or...?" I stated more as a question. "Casual is fine." He shrugged and left the room. I opened up my suitcase and rummaged through it. I finally decided on a light blue flowy blouse and darkwash jeans. After I picked out my clothes and laid them on the bed, I jumped in the shower. When I was done I got dressed and went to the living room to find no sign of Eli. "Eli?" I called. No answer. I searched the whole apartment before I finally gave up and flopped on the couch. I looked at the coffee table and found another note.

_Meet me downstairs by morty. _

_Don't worry I doubt you'll miss him. ;P_

_love, Eli_

I set the note down and grabbed my jacket. I basically flew to the elevator because, to tell you the truth, I was pretty hungry. When the doors finally opened I stepped in and pressed the 1 button. It all of a sudden stopped and the doors opened revealing a man, a woman, and 2 kids. I moved aside to let them in and they smiled and walked inside. The doors closed and the elevator started moving again. The little boy tugged at my shirt and I looked down. "Hi lady. You sure are pretty." He beamed. I smiled wide and thanked him as the doors opened once again at the lobby and everyone got out. That little boy just made my day.

I walked outside to see Eli holding a rose and leaning against the hood of morty. "You're looking fabulous as always." He looked me up and down. He stepped aside and opened the passenger door for me. "And who said chivalry was dead?" I said smugly. "Apparently a dumbass that didn't know me." He smirked and I giggled. He ran around to his side and got in. He started the hearse and sped off well over the speed limit. "Geez Eli slow down your gonna get us killed!" He laughed and said, "Don't worry Clare."

And right after he said that, a car broadsided us and I screamed and blacked out...

**ooh cliffy lol sorry I just had to do it. Don't worry though...I could never kill them...atleast not yet ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

ELI POV

Why must everything go the wrong way for me? If there is a god, why do you hate me? I was freaking out as I sat in the waiting room of the hospital, trying to pull my hair out of my head. My eyes were full of tears threatening to fall. _When will something good happen to me?_ I thought to myself, _atleast I have Clare. _I was drowning in sorrow and self pity. I can't let this happen. Not after losing Julia to another guy, then her losing her life. I prayed to the so called god asking for Clare to please be OK.

I was walking back and forth burning a hole in the doors with my eyes, just waiting for Clare's smiling face to come out without a scratch on her. I sat down and burried my face in my hands. I heard the doors open, but I didn't bother to look up. I had a feeling it was just that nurse that kept coming in and out of the emergency room. "Eli?" I heard Clare's angelic voice call. I look up to see her faintly smiling with her hand wrapped in something and a tiny cut on her forhead. "Clare, are you OK?" I say hurriedly as I stand up and envelope her in a giant bear hug. "Yes, Eli, I'm fine. Just a sprained wrist and a minor concussion. Are you OK?" _hell no! I just put the girl I love in the hospital! I am totally ashamed. _

"Yeah just a couple small bruises. I am so glad you aren't hurt to bad. That car hit your side of the car. I hate people. Some dumbasses just don't how to drive! and I also think th-" She shut me up with a lustful kiss. "You talk way too much when you're paranoid...So, can we get out of here and go to where ever it was we were going?" She giggled. I just nodded, still dumbfounded from that mind-blowing kiss. I signed her out and we walked to morty. "At least morty isn't beaten to badly?" She said more as a question. "Yeah I just need to get the passenger door fixed then he should be fine. So you'll have to get in on my side..." I say staring at the huge dent in the side of the hearse. She smiled sheepishly and we both walked to the driver's side. I opened the door for her and she slid in and I followed in suit.

After about 20 minutes of driving, we were finally here. I looked around at the familiar lake. It was right next to a meadow filled with flowers. There was a small wooded area on the other side with a giant tree that I had hung a swing on and a large hammock. I turned to Clare to see her staring in awe. "Eli, this place is amazing! It's so beautiful! How did you find it?" she said while still staring at the view in front of her. "This, blue eyes, is lake Goldsworty. My great grandfather owned it a long time ago and the deed has been passed down for years. There is even a little cabin up that little trail." I say pointing to the woods. She is still smiling really wide. She then turns to me and gives me the warmest hug I think I've ever recieved. "Thank you so much for bringing me here. It means alot." She looked up at me. I leaned down and planted a chaste kiss on her lips. "Anytime Edwards." I smirked.

CLARE POV

Eli is the best boyfriend ever, and I can't say that enough. This place is gorgeous! I have an idea...

He put his hands over my eyes and tied a blind fold. "Hey!" I said trying to wriggle free. "Hold on just let me guide you. I have one more surprise." He said slyly. I sighed and let him guide me. I think we were in the trees because I could smell the sap and hear branches crunching under my feet. "ELi, come on. Where are you taking me?" I whined. "Be patient yound grasshopper." with that said we stopped. I was about to take off my blindfold when suddenly he scooped me up in his arms. Wow I had no idea how strong he was! It felt like he was climbing stairs or something? hmmm...

He set me down and took off my blindfold. I opened my eyes to a small picnic and a perfect view of the lake and the sunset. I realized we were on a deck of some sort. I ran over to the railing and let the wind carress my bouncy curls. Eli came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear. "If only the sun were as gorgeous as my juliet, my Clare." I turned around and he captured my lips in a passionat embrace. He flicked his tongue against my lip asking for entrance and I let him. Our tongues fought for dominance for about five minutes before we had to come up for air. We pulled away,were both panting and I looked down and blushed. I heard Eli say WOW in between breaths. "Shall we eat m'lady?" He said in an english accent. I laughed and nodded my head as he led me to the picnic blanket and we sat down. We ate in comfortable silence.

"Eli?" I say as he swallows his last bite of sandwich. "Yes?" He smirks. "I want you to have something." He stared at me in confusion. I slid my purity ring off and put it in his hand. I looked at him and we both smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

CLARE POV

We were both smiling like idiots, but then Eli looked confused. "But I thought you took a vow to wait?" He asked "Well, technically, my ring says true love waits, and I believe you are my true love. I've waited for true love and I found it. Eli, you made me believe in love at first sight! When we first made eye contact I felt such a strong connection. I don't know if you feel the same but..." He interupted me with heated kiss. I linked my hands through his hair and he wrapped his arms around my waist. We kissed for a minute before he pulled away. "Clare, you talk too much. I feel the same way, and i know how cliche this sounds but something tells me that we are meant to be together forever or something." he smirked as his eyes twinkled. "I sure have turned into a sap." I giggled and gave him a quick peck. He pulled me back and crashed his lips to mine. He parted my lips and his tongue dove in. He, of course, won the battle. We explored eachothers mouths as he layed me down on my back and strattled my hips.

I flipped us over so I was on top. I started to unbutton his shirt but he stopped me. I stared at him confused. "Not out here." He simply said before opening the cabin door and carrying me in. We got to the master bedroom and it was HUGE. It had giant king sized bed in the middle of the room that was mad of red wood. I sat on the bed and took in the comfort. Eli soon sat next to me and I grabbed his hands and intertwined them with mine. He looked down then back up. "Are you sure you want to do this. I am more than comfortable with waiting a while before we do this." He looked serious, yet soft. "I love you and I want to give myself to you as proof of my love. So yes I am 100% positive." I smiled to reasure him. He smiled and embraced me. There was more love in that one hug then in any of our past kisses. I pulled back and looked him in the eyes. Emerald crashed with saphire. That was the moment I was sure I was ready to do this. "Quick question?" He nodded for me to go on. "Why are there condoms in your dresser if you say you are a virgin?" His eyes widened. "My...my parents. They bought them for me for my last birthday..." He looked embarassed. I burst out laughing. "They said they got them for me because, that's how my mom got pregnant with me before that were married." I mouthed and 'o' and he laughed.

We continued from where we left off with our heated make out session. We were laying down with me on top of him. I unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the floor. I kissed his neck, to his jawline, and worked my way to his abs. I got to his belt and stopped to tease him and I could already feel his hard. I grabbed him through his pants and he moaned in his throat. I giggled. He flipped me over and sucked on my neck. I tried my best to suppress a moan, but was unsuccessful. "Don't fight it." He whispered. He made a trail down the hollow of my throat and unzipped my jacket with his teeth. He grabbed the hem of my shirt and lifted it over my head with my assistance.

Soon I was in nothing but my bra and panties, with him in only his boxers. Eli spread my legs so he could lay between them. He started leaving butterfly kisses all over my stomach. He grouped my breast through the thin fabric of my simple white cotton bra. I groaned and he smirked. I arched my back as he unclasped my bra and threw it to the pile on the floor. He stared in awe as I blushed and tried to cover myself up. "Don't hide yourself. You are so beautiful." He smiled wide. I brought my hands down and he grouped both my breasts in each hand and played with my nipples. I moaned and squirmed at his touch. He took one of my nipples in his mouth and sucked and bit down. I yelled in pleasure. He did the same to my neglected breast then moved down to my panties. He spread my legs more and took my panties off with his teeth. He stared for a minute.

"Please, do something. I'm all yours." I said seductively. He slowly inserted his finger inside me. I arched my back in pleasure. He began to quicken his pace as he inserted his middle finger as well. I cried out with pure bliss when his tongue made its way in. This continued for about ten minutes before he pulled his fingers out. I sat up and pushed him down on the bed. I trailed my fingers down his stomach and latched them to the hem of his boxers. I slowly pulled them down revealing his erection. I have to say I was impressed. I put my hand around it and pumped my fist up and down as he groaned. I looked at it for a moment before taking his whole hard in my mouth. I swirled my tongue around the tip and he shivered with enjoyment. He grabbed my head after a while and pulled me off. "Your going to have to stop there if you want to get to the good part." I smiled sheepishly. I layed back down as he stood and got between my legs. He backed up and started looking for something. He lifted his pants and pulled something out of the pocket. "You don't have to use that," I said referring to the condom in his hand, "I'm on birth control." I smirked and set it back down and got back to his position between my legs. "Are you sure?" I nodded. He slowly made his way inside me. I Cried out in pain and pleasure. "Tell me if you want stop." He said concerned. I motioned for him to keep going. After he was in I let out a breath I was holding in. He waited for me to get used to the feeling, before pulling in and out. I kept saying things like faster or harder and he would do as told. "Oh my god!" He gasped as he came inside of me. He collapsed next to me and I snuggled into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

"How was your first time?" He asked out of breath. "Perfect."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! I am sooooo sorry I havent been updating! I am discontinuing Thunder and Lightning and focusing on this story. ENJOY! :D**

ELI POV

Last night was amazing! And not just because we did it, I'm a guy, sue me. It was because it happened with Clare. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love her with every fiber of my being…

CLARE POV

I can't believe it! Last night was…..I can't find any words to describe how great it was. Eli was so gentle and only did something with my permission. He is the sweetest thing to walk this earth!

I was just waking up, still in Eli's inviting embrace. I tried to get up to use the bathroom, but failed. Eli had a death grip on me. I tried a couple more times before finally giving up. I decided to just hold it, so I snuggled into his chest. He groaned in his sleep and turned on his back, taking me with him. I lay there slightly giggling with the possition we were in. I managed to flip over on my stomach to stare at his angelic face. He looked so inoccent when he slept. He wiggled around a little bit and I heard him mumble, "Hmm, Clare." I couldn't hold. I burst out laughing and he jolted awake. "Gah!" and we fell off the bed, but it didn't hurt because Eli broke my fall.

"Well good morning to you too!" he said with a smirk.

"It wasn't like anything else could have woken you up. And you said something I couldn't resist laughing at!" I giggled again. "And what would that be, Blue eyes?" "Things." I smiled deviously and got up off of him and ran out of the room. I heard his heavy footsteps following after me. I turned a corner and stopped. I looked behind me and saw nothing. "Eli?" I asked as I started to slowly step forward.

"Yes?" someone whipsered in my ear. I jumped about ten feet in the air. "ELI! Don't scare me like that!" "Atleast now we're even." He played that smirk on his lips before laughing and turning around to head to the kitchen.

I followed him in and he stopped suddenly, making me run into him. "Nuh-uh, Edwards," he taunted,"I'm making something special for you. So why don't you go back to bed for a little bit and I'll come get you when its ready?" He offered. "Sure, just don't poison me alright?" I said sarcastically and went back to the bedroom. I crawled under the covers and fell fast asleep….


	12. Chapter 12

2 weeks later

ELI POV

I'm worried about Clare. She hasn't been herself for the past couple of days. Yesterday I walked in on her throwing up. She said she was just coming down with something, like the flu. I'm still worried though. I've scheduled a doctor's appointment for later today. But, she doesn't need to know that.

"Hey Clare, how about we go grab some lunch?" I ask as I walk into the living room where she is currently watching some drama called 'Cerassi'? "Umm, sure that's sounds good." She said with a small smile. She got up and put her shoes on and we were out the door in seconds. Just as we passed the Dot she asked, "Where are we going for lunch? We usually go to the Dot." She looked confused. I sighed, "We're going to the doctor, Clare. There is something wrong and I just want to make its nothing serious." Her face went from confused to a semi-mad look. "Eli, I said I was fine it's just a cold or something." "Too late." I say as I pull into the parking lot at the clinic.

She huffed and got out before I could open the door. We walked inside and I was immediately over whelmed with the smell of alcohol and ammonia. I checked us in and we sat down in the waiting area. It was 20 minutes before they finally called us back. "It's about time…" I said under my breath, except Clare apparently heard me because I got an elbow to the side. I just smirked and kept walking.

The nurse led us to a white room with a small bed and two chairs. I sat down on one of the chairs and Clare sat on the bed. Nurse Jane, I know right, did the usual check up. "I'm going to need a blood sample." Clare nodded and rolled up her sleeve. The nurse took out a needle and stuck it in Clare's arm. She hissed a little and I clenched my fists. I can't stand seeing her in pain. After she got all the blood she needed she said she'd be right back and left.

"Is your arm alright?" I asked "It was just a needle." She snapped. I put my hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry; I'm just tired I guess." She rubbed her face in her hands. I stood up and took her hand in both of mine. "No harm done." I smiled. "Thank you for being so sweet to me." "How could I not be to you? The sweetest person on earth." She looked down and blushed. I smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek.

The nurse came back in. "Your blood tests are back."


	13. Chapter 13

CLARE POV

Just say it. Just say it. Just say it. The waiting is torture. "Ms. Edwards, you are pregnant." My stomach just hit my feet. "B-but, we used protection right?" I looked at Eli and he nodded. "Condoms are only 98% effective. I would like you to come back for a check up in about a month, see the secretary in the lobby to set up an appointment. Well I'll see you in a month!" The doctor smiled brightly and left. I can't move, or breath, or talk, or….anything. I felt my breakfast coming up. I ran to the bathroom across the hall and emptied my stomach. Eli rushed after me and held my hair. He was too sweet.

I finally got rid of everything. I slumped against the wall and sunk down to the floor. "I can't believe it, Eli. I'm pregnant. I never thought I would get pregnant before I got married, let alone have sex." A tear slid down my cheek to my lips. "It will all be alright. We'll get through. At least we have eachother and we love eachother. You still love me right?" Eli said. "Of course I still love you!" he smirked that melt-me smirk. "I'm just in shock. But, maybe this is how its supposed to be? I mean everything happens for a reason, right?" He nodded. "Well if I'm gonna have a kid, I'm glad its with you." I blushed and looked down. He lifted my chin up with his hand and I was staring into his never ending emeralds. I kissed him with love, and passion.

We pulled away and decided to get up off of the bathroom floor. We walked out the double doors and into the lobby. "Why don't you just head out to the car and I'll make the appointment?" I nodded and walked out the automatic door. I sighed as I stared at my feet, while walking to the car. I got in and turned on the radio and flipped through channels until I found one of my favorite songs, Kryptonite by 3 doors down. I listened to the lyrics and thought about them and hung on every word.

_Well I took a walk around the world _

_To ease my troubled mind. _

_I left my body lyin' somewhere _

_In the sands of time._

_But I watched the world_

_Float to the darkside of the moon_

_I feel there is nothing I can do_

_Hmmm yeah_

_I watched the world float_

_to the darkside of the moon_

_after all I knew it had to be somethin _

_to do with you_

_I really don't mind _

_What happens now and then _

_As long as you'll be my friend in the end_

_If I go crazy _

_Then will you still call me superman?_

_If im alive and well_

_Will you be there holdin my hand?_

_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might_

_Kryptonite_

Wow. Isn't it weird how songs always seem to describe exactly how your feeling? I wonder if Eli will stick with me through this whole thing…..

Speak of the devil, well more prince charming than the devil. He came around to the driver's side and slid in. "Sorry I took so long. I think the secretary was a little bit of an airhead." I laughed. "I see…" I looked at my hands as he started the car. He kept sneeking glances at me. "What's wrong?" Dang it…he always knew when I had something on my mind. "Will you be with me the whole way? Even when I go crazy? And get fat? And have cravings? And more morning sickness? And mood swings?" He pulled over at a stop sign and parked. He turned to look at me and took my hands in his. "Clare, I love you. And I will stick through it with you through thick and thin. You won't be fat, there will just be more of you to love. If you have cravings I will drive to the store in the middle of the night to get you what you want. I will always hold your hair when needed, even if it is a little gross. And I will try my best, not to piss you off."

"Aww, Eli." I kissed him so hard I thought I almost broke his lips. After I pulled away, he chuckled. "You are just too damn cute."


	14. Chapter 14

2 and half months later

CLARE POV

I am so excited for this baby! Eli can't wait either! I'm really getting attached to my soon to be boy or girl. If it's a girl we decided on Aislinn and if it's a boy, Joshua.

I could really go for some pickles and an oreoshake right now…

"Eli?" I whined. "Yeah?" He walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. "Can we go get pickles and an oreoshake? Oh! And maybe some peanut butter?" He laughed, "Sure, why not?" he got dressed and we left in the trusty old hearse. A half hour later we were sitting in McDonald's and I was devouring my oreoshake.

"Mmm Thanks for bringing me Eli." I smiled with ice cream in my teeth. "Here you have a little bit of Oreo on your lips, let me get it." He caught me off guard with a sweet kiss. My stomach started to feel weird and I pulled away. "I need to go to the bathroom." I hurried away from the table and threw open the stall door. Well, there goes my lunch. Wait, is that blood?

I walked out of the bathroom holding my tummy. "Eli, I think I need to go to the hospital…" "What! Why?" "I threw up in the bathroom, and I saw blood." "OK, get in Morty." Eli pretty much carried me to the car and sped so fast I thought the hearse would explode. "Eli slow down! You're gonna kill us!" well I spoke too soon. Because we were already at the hospital. Eli opened my door, like always, and when I stood there was a puddle of blood. Oh god. We walked through to doors and Eli yelled for a nurse and they brought out a wheelchair and wheeled me away to the emergency room.

…

After about 2 hours of tests and waiting the doctor came in. "Hi I'm Dr. Christopilis, it's a mouthful so you can just call me Dr. Chris. Your test results are back…." He looked at the papers on his clipboard and sighed, "I'm sorry to say this, but you have had a miscarriage.


	15. Chapter 15

CLARE POV

I was speechless, miscarriages happen all the time, but why to me? Haven't I been through enough for this lifetime? When can I be happy?

I kept shaking my head and whispering, "No, no, no." I started bawling, I felt so helpless. I couldn't do anything to save my unborn baby. Eli put his arm around me trying to calm me. "I'll leave you two alone; take all the time you need." Dr. Chris smiled sadly and walked out into the hall. "Shh, Clare it's alright. Everything happens for a reason. Maybe….maybe it's a sign that we aren't ready to be parents. Maybe this is how it's supposed to be?" Eli spoke softly. "What do you mean? Are you saying that this was the right thing to happen?" I whispered through clenched teeth.

"Clare, I'm saying that this happens to a lot of people. Just be glad it wasn't something worse." "I guess you're right, but I really wanted to have this baby with you."

"We could still have a kid together, but down the road, when we're ready." He smiled sweetly. I smiled bright and hugged him "Let's go, it's depressing here." He nodded and took my hand.

ELI POV

Poor Clare, she really wanted this. I did too, but I'm a little relieved. We weren't ready to have a baby.

I'll make it up to her somehow….

"So, what do you want to do now?" I asked from the driver's seat, still holding her hand. "I don't know, surprise me. I could really use some cheering up right now…" She looked out the window with a blank stare. "Ok, I can do that." I smirked and flipped a U. "Eli!" She slapped my arm, I just laughed. "Not cool." She said with a semi-serious face, before she started laughing.  
I pulled onto the highway and sped up; I was determined to cheer her up. I turned on the radio and Photograph by Def Leppard came on. "Yes!" I bounced in my seat singing along. "Wow, Eli, I've never seen you like this, I kind of like it. Should I be worried?" I shook my head no and continued with my little show.

I drove off the exit to our destination. "Where are we?" Clare asked as she got out of Morty. "Just follow me." I grabbed her hand and led her onto a trail through the dense Canadian forest. After 20 minutes of walking we arrived. "Welcome back." I said. She smiled.

She ran out in the middle of the garden of my cabin and twirled in circles. "Thank you Eli, you know how much I love this place." I ran over to her and picked her up bridal style and carried her to the cabin, unlocked the door and led her up the stairs. "So, what am I looking for?" She said staring at the wall. "Watch." I pushed the corner of the wall and revealed the secret hallway. "Lady's first," I led her in pushing her by the small of her back. We walked to the end of the hallway to a door. "This is my favorite part of the house," I opened it, showing her the room only I knew of. It was a secret library. "Eli, it's amazing." She said in awe.

Clare walked around the room saying things like, its so beautiful or this is one of my favorites! She was too cute I took both of her hands and sat her down on the couch. "Can I ask you something?"


	16. Chapter 16

ELI POV

Whew here goes nothing.

I began to think of all the times Clare have had together. Some good, some bad.

She is so beautiful, it's not even funny. She finishes my sentences. She knows everything I don't.

She literally completes me. I have never felt this way before, not even with Julia, who I thought was the love of my life. I keep going back to that day.

*flashback*

_April 22__nd__ 2009_

_I hadn't heard from Julia all day, it was her birthday. I called her several times with no answer. So I decided to drive to her house with the promise ring I got her as her present. I say a car in the driveway that I didn't know. I thought it was her parent's friend or something so I just knocked on the door. No answer. Julia's bike was here though…_

_The car was bouncing ever so slightly. I walked over to it, and opened to the door to find, Julia, and my best friend. Julia had no shirt on her pants were at her knees. "Eli?" she scrambled to get her clothes on. She made an attempt to get out of the car but I stopped her. "Wow, I knew it! And here I am about to tell you how much I love you when you're cheating on me with my best friend. You are a stupid and selfish whore, Julia, don't bother calling me. We're through." I started to walk away. "Oh and one more thing, Fitz? FUCK YOU!" I gave him the finger. "Eli wait!"_

_That was the last thing I heard her say before I got a call late at night saying she died in a car accident._

_*_end of flashback*

I'm so making the right decision. I love Clare and she loves me. Simple as that. I don't think I could ever find anyone close to what I feel for her. Here goes everything, my heart is on the ground, lets she if she picks it up.

"Clare I love you, you know that right?" She smiled and nodded. I played with the items in my pocket and pulled them out behind my back. "I want to show you how much I really do." She looked confused.

I got down on one knee and took out the ring I bought over a month ago.

"Clare, I remember a quote from Dr. Suess: we were all give two of everything, two eyes, two arms, two legs, two ears, but why only one heart? Because someone else has the other one, and we have to find them. I think I found the other heart, and its yours." She started to tear up.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes, Eli, only you."

**Ta da! That's the end! Be watching for the sequel! Peace my lovely readers x3**


End file.
